Which One
by Ryan POTLOT
Summary: Yang mana akan dipilih Konan? Yahiko ataukah Nagato?... Tobi-lah yang akan menguaknya!...


**Author: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto / Which One © Ryan Potlot**

.●.●.●.

**Which One**

.●.●.●.

Siang cerah di warung dango. Tonggeret yang bersahutan. Di mana, saat itu, Tobi yang baru saja masuk dalam anggota Akatsuki, sebelum melaksanakan misi pertamanya, sedang bersama Konan untuk menyesuaikan diri dalam kelompok tersebut.

Akan tetapi, arah pembicaraan mereka lekas berubah, ketika Tobi memulai dengan rasa keingintahuannya yang luar biasa besar.

"Jadi, Senior! Katakan, kau pilih yang mana? Senior Yahiko atau Senior Nagato?..." desak Tobi sambil menggoyangkan pinggulnya karena penasaran.

Konan hanya memakan dango-nya dengan tenang, sambil pandangan matanya menerawang jauh ke depan.

"Ayolah, Senior... jangan sok misterius begitu. Kau membuatku penasaran," kata Tobi, kali ini, sambil merengek memeluk-meluk kaki Konan. Namun, dengan mudahnya kaki itu terlepas dan menyebar menjadi lembaran kertas.

Setelah tiga tusuk dango habis termakan.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" Akhirnya Konan mau menyahut, sambil menatap lembut Tobi yang masih bersujud di bawahnya.

Tobi mengangguk-angguk berkali-kali sambil berteriak girang, "Ya! Ya! Ya!"

Konan meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir. Lalu berbisik, "Tapi ini rahasia."

Tobi langsung melompat dan berdiri tegak sambil memeragakan mengunci mulut dan melempar jauh kuncinya.

"Baiklah, kau bisa dipercaya," kata Konan sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi?..."

"Tunggu, coba kupikir-pikir dulu. Aku sendiri juga bingung."

Dengan hati berdebar-debar, Tobi pun menunggunya. Tapi, meskipun sudah berusaha bersabar, sepertinya Konan masih terbenam sendiri dalam pikirannya, dan tak kunjung akan menjawab. Jadi Tobi akhirnya memutuskan untuk memakan satu dango-nya yang masih tersisa.

Sementara ia memunggungi Konan untuk melahap dango itu. Konan yang masih termenung pun tiba-tiba bersuara nyaring. Maka Tobi cepat-cepat berbalik dan bersorak gembira, "Bagaimana, Senior?"

Konan menoleh. Sedang Tobi jatuh lemas ke tanah. Rupanya sang penjaga warung yang tiba-tiba muncul dan memberi kertas bon pada mereka. Setelah berbasa-basi sebentar, Konan pun membayarnya.

Kini Konan benar-benar menoleh pada Tobi, yang segera bangun dengan penuh semangat, siap menagih jawaban.

"Ini benar-benar sulit," gumam Konan, wajahnya tampak serius sekali.

"Apa maksudnya, Senior? Bukankah kau tinggal memilih?"

"Bukan, bukan... ini tidak sesederhana seperti yang kau pikirkan."

"Hanya tinggal pilih saja, kaan!..." teriak Tobi, habis kesabaran, hingga ia mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Antara Senior Yahiko atau Senior Nagato?"

"Sudah kubilang, ini rumit sekali. Perlukah kurumuskan?"

Sebagai jawaban, Tobi membenturkan kepalanya ke pohon berulang-ulang kali, sambil menggumam, "_Aku benci matematika_~"

Lantas wajah Konan berkerut tidak senang. Tapi ia lanjutkan omongannya setelah Tobi bersujud-sujud, memohon sambil menangis lagi di kakinya.

"Yahiko, aku mencintainya sepenuh hati." Konan mengawalinya dengan romantis sekali. "Dia menyelamatkanku dari kematian. Aku ingat saat harus merangkak di tanah yang becek oleh hujan untuk memungut makanan yang jatuh ke tanah, lalu bertemu dengan dia yang membawaku bersamanya dan merawatku, juga memberiku makanan. Aku hanya memberinya kertas origami sebagai hadiah, dan dia bilang, 'Aku berjanji akan melindungimu seumur hidupku!' Dia semangat sekali mengucapkannya, sampai-sampai ingusnya keluar.

"Dia memang lelaki sejati saat benar-benar meninggalkan kami demi melindungiku." Konan meringis, suaranya terdengar getir. "Dan Nagato, sekarang kami berdua bersama-sama memikul beban Yahiko untuk mewujudkan dunia baru yang damai tanpa ada peperangan."

Saat Konan selesai bercerita. Tiba-tiba Tobi menangis amat keras. "Benar-benar mengharukan, Senior... Jadi, bila begitu, artinya sudah jelas, kan! Kau lebih menyukai Senior Yahiko?"

"Kau salah. Ada hal yang masih kurisaukan." Konan kelihatan sedang berpikir keras

"Aaaaaahhh!..." Setelah menjerit kesal penuh kebingungan, Tobi pun bertanya, "Apa itu, Senior?..."

Konan merenung sesaat. "Aku menyayangi Nagato, memang tak lebih dari Yahiko. Tapi... Nagato berniat menghidupkan Yahiko, dan itu berhasil. Walaupun hanya tubuhnya. Aku tetap senang sekali! Karena aku masih mencintai Yahiko. Tapi karena yang mengendalikannya Nagato, bukankah itu artinya aku juga mencintainya?"

Tobi mengangguk membenarkan.

"Yahiko pernah berjanji akan melindungiku seumur hidupnya, dan sekarang Nagato-lah yang melindungiku menggantikannya. Bukankah itu bukti cinta Yahiko yang disalurkannya pada Nagato agar aku dapat juga mencintainya?"

Tobi yang mulai agak bingung. Mengangguk saja, berpura-pura mengerti.

"Selain itu, tekad Yahiko. Dan aku sangat mencintai sekali tekadnya itu. Kalau dia mewarisinya pada Nagato, bukankah seharusnya aku mencintainya juga?"

"Kurasa, Senior..." kata Tobi gugup, berusaha untuk bijak tetapi tak berhasil. "Kau harus mengikuti perasaanmu, kata hatimu pada Senior Yahiko. Jangan terbawa oleh mayat yang bisa berbicara."

Walaupun kurang senang dengan kata '_mayat_' yang Tobi tujukan pada Yahiko. Konan tetap terpana akan kata-katanya. Lalu ia tersenyum lembut dan berkata, "Kemarilah."

"Eh!" Tobi mendekat dengan rasa enggan. Ia tahu, baru saja salah ucap dan akan disayat habis-habisan oleh Konan! Tapi ternyata, dia diciumnya, tepat di pelipis, setelah Konan menyingkap sedikit topengnya.

"Terima kasih." lanjut Konan, berkata tak kalah lembut dari senyumnya.

Tobi terhuyung dengan perasaan bahagia ke belakang. Ia lalu berjoget sambil bersorak, "BANZAIII!~"

Tak lama kebahagian itu berlangsung. Dari balik rumpun semak-semak, tiba-tiba muncul sosok tegap yang berjalan dengan gagah mendekat.

"Pein."

Sebuah nama yang mampu membuat Tobi sekejab melupakan rasa bahagianya dan terperanjat hingga sampai di dahan pohon paling atas. "Boss Pein! di mana, di mana?"

"Sudah cukup sosialisasinya, kurasa. Sekarang waktunya kau untuk menangkap bijuu," kata Pein. Sementara, kuncir rambut kuning yang panjang, muncul dengan mencolok di belakangnya.

"Hmm... semoga dia tak merepotkan," kata orang itu dengan angkuh.

"Tobi, kenalkan rekanmu. Deidara."

Masih di atas pohon. Tobi yang gemetar ketakutan, berteriak, "Senior Deidara, mohon bantuannya!"

Deidara mengernyit. "Membuatku memandang ke atas. Anak baru ini... berani sekali! Perlu kuberi pelajaran, hmm..."

Sementara terjadi keributan di warung dango, hingga melibatkan sang pemilik warung yang telah mematung dengan wajah pucat pasi. Tampak Pein tengah mencuri pandang ke arah Konan yang sedang menyeruput tehnya dengan tenang.

Konan menoleh manis. Ditatapnya pandangan dingin itu. Ia lalu bernapas berat, "Tobi benar, aku memang sangat mencintai Yahiko."

Diam-diam senyum tipis muncul perlahan di wajah Pein. Seperti, mayat tanpa nyawa pun dapat merasakan bekas kehangatan yang menjejak dalam di ingatannya.

●●●**FIN : Thanx for read and review.**


End file.
